


Pride Cometh Before the Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BUT! No detailed smut, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Secret Santa for Trashierdoodles.tumblr.com, Hope you like! Miami Morty is a runaway and Rick does his best to hunt him down ;) - by pandarificxx





	1. Chapter 1

_It’s no secret that Rick Sanchez is a prideful man. He knows what he’s capable of and he’s not afraid to take what he wants.  As one of the galaxy’s most wanted criminals, he’s been on the run for an incredibly long time and has finally reached the point of needing a break._

_Rick was reasonably thorough when doing his research. He learned from the citadel, most dimensions have a Rick, and those Ricks usually have a Morty. A companion as some would put it to act as a human cloaking device. Rick quickly discovered the most common set up was A Beth, A Morty, A Jerry and occasionally A Summer. The family aspect though wasn’t a part of his interests._

_When the citadel first formed, and all the Ricks started pairing up with Morty’s, this Rick was not about that life. He’d been on his own since Beth was a baby, and he sure as shit didn’t need any extra baggage. While most Ricks reunited with their Beth when Morty was between the age of 11-13, this Rick didn’t cave until well after Morty’s 16th Birthday. As prideful as he was, he could admit when it was time to throw in the towel and take a much-needed rest. This brings us to where we are today. Rick is finally reuniting with the family… or what’s left of it._

 

_-End Intro-_

 

“Dad… dad? Is that really you?” A trembling Beth clung to the door frame as her knees went weak. She recognized the man before her. Just barely, but she knew enough to know he was her father. A man she never remembers meeting, but an image she memorized from old family albums. He looked much older now, and a bit worse for wear, but it was definitely him. 

“Uh- yeah sweetie, it’s me.” He grasped the lapels of his lab coat straightening it out before running a hand through his hair and extending it out halfheartedly for a hug. Beth nearly collapsed into his arms.

Years of pent up repressed daddy issues came pouring out in a matter of seconds. She had a million things she wanted to say, maybe even scream, but all that came out were incoherent sobs. Rick openly offered his arms to console her, but Beth was not the reason he was here. His eyes quickly scanned the home noticing it didn’t give the impression of ‘family friendly.'

“Beth? Is everything alright in there?” A male voice asked as he emerged from the kitchen. Beth did her best to pull it together but still hovered closely to Rick.

“Yes honey, everything’s fine. This is my dad Rick, and Dad, this is my husband, Paul.” Paul made his way closer to the pair and reached out a hand to shake Ricks.

“Paul Fleischman, Nice to meet you, Sir.”

Rick eyed the man suspiciously but wasn’t ready to make waves just yet. He reciprocated Paul’s handshake and quickly turned to lock eyes with Beth as she cleared her throat to gather everyone’s attention.

“Dad, not that I’m not happy to see you but its been so long. Is something wrong? I mean is there a reason you decided to show up now?”

“It’s a long story, but to sum it up I’m not getting any younger, and I thought it might be time to reconnect with family. I know I wasn’t there for you when you were growing up, but I was hoping you’d let me be apart of your life now.” Rick offered a gentle smile to Beth while tucking his hands into his pockets knowing she was clearly too damaged to not accept him back with open arms. Paul, on the other hand, was not so easily persuaded. He reached out placing a firm grasp on Rick’s shoulder triggering an immediate disapproving glare.

“Rick, not that I wouldn’t love to welcome you into our home, but you can’t honestly expect us to believe that after 30 plus years you just show up out of the blue because you want to reconnect?” Rick moved in a bit closer staring Paul down displaying his dominance. 

“Well Paul, I’m not asking you, now am I? I’m asking my daughter, and if memory serves me right, I remember buying this house specifically for Beth’s mother who raised her in it and then passed it on to her.”

“Guys calm down okay let’s not fight.” Beth was quick to wedge herself between the two.

“Dad, of course, I would love to reconnect with you, and Paul, please let’s not do this right now okay?”  Paul backed down making his way towards the stairs and away from the pair still lingering in the doorway.

“Fine, but we are going to have a serious discussion about this later.” After Paul was out of sight, Beth and Rick made their way to the couch.

“Sheesh, what’s his problem?” Rick relaxed back on the sofa still examining the condition of the house.

“Oh, well he’s just very protective of me. Did you want me to make us something to drink?” Rick noticed Beth fidgeting nervously.

“No sweetie, please just sit down with me and let’s talk.” Without Paul’s distraction, Rick could get to the bottom of what was going on in this dimension. He just needed an open opportunity to work his smooth talk on Beth, and smooth he was. It didn’t take very much to have her spilling her guts.

“The divorce happened when Morty was 9, Jerry and I just couldn’t make it work anymore. A few months later I met Paul.” Rick was relieved to hear this dimension did, in fact, have a Morty. It didn’t really matter that Jerry wasn’t in the picture anymore and Summer was never born. From what he heard all Jerrys where annoying idiots anyways.

“Awe Sweetie, I’m so sorry to hear that. I know that must have been hard for you both.” Rick scooted a bit closer reaching out a hand to rub Beth’s back soothingly.  “Have you told him anything about me? I mean is there anything I should know about before meeting him?”

Beth looked up into Rick’s eyes as hers began to fill with tears. “Well um- dad, Morty ran away when he was 11. We-We searched for him, but after a year the police said the case had gone cold.” Beth burst into a heavy sob burying her head into Rick’s chest. Rick couldn’t contain his newfound annoyance. There was no point in keeping up this façade. He quickly receded from the couch leaving a disheveled Beth to fall face first into the cushions.  

“Dad! Dad where are you going?” Beth cried out as she attempted to pull herself together.

“To find my grandson,” and without so much as a glance back, Rick was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was somewhat surprised the locator he rigged up brought him to Miami. Without Morty he was still at risk of being tracked down by the federation and with the limited time he had the best he could do was pinpoint the boy's location to within a 1-mile radius.

“Of fucking course.” Rick rolled his eyes after they finished trailing up the long strip of clubs and restaurants.

“The little shit just had to pick a densely populated spot to hide out in.” Rick at least felt a bit at ease knowing he was close enough to Morty to use him as a shield even if he hadn’t found him yet.

The longer Rick searched, the more annoyed he became. About halfway through his search, he decided to settle down at one of the strip clubs for a drink.

A few drinks in, after Rick was finally able to relax, one of the dancers approached him.

“Hey there Papi, you enjoying the show?” A young man with long blonde waves asked as he leaned over Rick’s table exposing his bare chest underneath a low-cut crop top. 

“Yeah kid, I am. Id enjoy it even more if you took your sweet ass over to the bar and got me another drink.” Rick pushed his empty glass forward towards the dancer and averted his eyes back to the stage. The dancer let out a scoff and made a gesture towards the bartender to order another drink. 

The young man made his way around the table and slipped into Rick’s lap loosely resting his arms around the elder’s neck.

“Awe, I can tell you’re new, so I’ll let that one slide.” The dancer offered up a soft giggle while making himself comfortable with no resistance to Rick. Rick easily justified his side venture by acknowledging it couldn’t possibly hurt Morty to wait a few more hours for him to find him. He’s probably not even going to know who he is anyways.

Rick reached into his lab coat pulling out a stack of cash and watched the young man’s eyes light up. “Alright, you go-URP-t a room we can move this party too?” little did Rick know, he had already found Morty.

Morty had learned about ‘Ricks’ a few years back after he had been in Miami for a while. To survive, he had to adapt, and that resulted in him doing a lot of things for money a child should never even know about... let alone be doing. All it took was one Rick finding out about this particular Morty’s situation for many more to flock to him. Of course, Rick’s couldn’t just stop at a dance. Oh no, they wanted much, much more. Miami as a lot of them called him, because he absolutely hated being called Morty, knew that where there was a Rick, there was bound to be a lot of cash. To Miami though, this Rick was just another ‘client.’ He was clueless to that fact that this was HIS original Rick.

Miami had no reservations about fucking his grandfather. To him, he had never even met the guy, so it was honestly just like fucking a bipolar old man with various kinks and a slight personality disorder. The Ricks where incredibly similar yes, but Miami was getting better at telling each of them apart.  He had a lot of regulars, but every now and again he would get a first timer.

Things were progressing as usual just like they would with any other Rick, until Miami found himself flipped and pinned with a gun shoved in his face.

“WHAT THE HELL.” Miami choked out trying to bounce back from the whiplash. Rick smacked him hard across the face with his free hand.

“Shut the fuck up.” Rick stood up slowly but kept his pistol at point-blank range. His eyes swept the room looking for any indication of a trap. Miami wiped the blood dripping from his lip with one of his newly free hands.

“What’s your problem, old man?” Miami was always up for kinky roleplay when extra cash was on the table, but that was always discussed prior to playtime. After Rick was unable to find any clues, he averted his eyes back to the dancer. Looking at the young man now naked in front of him, he could tell the kid was underage. Rick was getting aggressively more irritated the longer he went without answers.

“My problem kid, is you fucking screaming my name.”

“And?” Miami crossed his arms clearly annoyed.

“AND, I never told you my name. How the fuck do you know who I am?” Rick shoved his pistol closer to Miami’s face.

“Just make this easier for the both of us kid and tell me who you’re working for.” Miami actually burst out into laughter.

"Oh my fucking God, you're joking right?" Rick was not amused and went to smack the boy again with his gun, but this time Miami was ready for him. Grabbing the gun mid-swing and landing a hard punch to Rick’s stomach causing the old man to stumble to his knees.

“Yeah, no more of that, shit like that cost extra.” Miami collected his garments after setting the gun down on the bedside dresser. Rick was shocked at just how strong the younger man was in correlation to his small frame.

After lacing up his pumps and checking his makeup, Miami gave a final glance down to Rick who had just about pulled himself together.

“You Rick’s are all the same, next time you wanna play rough you better have a hell of a lot more cash.” And just like that, he was gone, leaving Rick with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many different ideas for this and I honestly think at some point I may revisit this and add onto it, but right now I just have so much going on I'm going to leave here <3 I know I could have expanded on this A LOT more then what I did, but with the pressure of the time limit and the other SS I still have to finish I am pretty pleased with what I've written.


End file.
